


The Joys of Age

by ivyspinners



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Goldenlake SMACKDOWN, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: In which various children conspire to make Lark feel old.





	The Joys of Age

The floor, Lark was dismayed to see, had, in the five minutes she'd been in the garden, been strewn with various bits of paper, tufts of wool, and the giggling twins chasing a whining Little Bear.  
  
_This is why Rosie always snaps. But I'm not Rosethorn. I'm not. I will not snap._  
  
She took a deep breath, warm air sliding through teeth she had to consciously loosen. "Children? What _are_ you doing?"  
  
They jumped, and the younger of the two (by a mere four minutes) peeked at Lark with blazing cornflower eyes, rosebud mouth curving into a rueful grin. It was, Lark thought, the smile of a child who could charm her way out of any trouble caused by her lack of decorum. The other, with the gravity of her four years, said, "Granny Lark, Little Bear was trying to run away with our ribbons."  
  
To prove it, she sprawled over Little Bear, pulling back a handful of white-streaked fur -- careful not to hurt the ageing pet they'd known all their lives -- to reveal little pink bows that had, mysteriously, been attached to the dog.  
  
Lark could barely suppress her smile -- or her wince, as Little Bear whined at her, eyes mournful and betrayed, and took off from the madness with the older twin still clinging on his back. The remaining twin was out the door, dashing after the dog, before Lark, who'd prided herself on her reflexes twenty years ago, could stop her.  
  
"Just a few hours indeed," Rosethorn said from the back doorway, brushing dirt off her habit. She entered, dropped a casual kiss on Lark's cheek, and told Lark firmly, "The duchess of Emelan owes you."  
  
"I'm enjoying it," protested Lark, watching the twins chasing Little Bear in circles outside, feeling tired just _watching_ the hyperactive laughter. "It's just making me feel..."  
  
Rosethorn raised an eyebrow. "Old?" She leaned close, lips brushing Lark's ear, and murmured, "You certainly don't seem old to _me_ , love. Besides," she added, drawing back, " _some_ skills improve with age."  
  
Warmth rushed into Lark's cheeks, and she let herself smile, this time, as Rosethorn's highly effective 'suggestions' to the twins to stop chasing Little Bear proved it.

_fin._


End file.
